objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Cherry (TCW)
Cherry is an OC created by TheCherryWHY. Appearance Cherry is a cherry that is dark red. In fact, it seems to be a bit pinkish too. Cherry has a large green stem with two leafs, which in some fan-made redraws, is quite long. Cherry has a cyborg eye and a bowtie. He also has cartoonish eyes, also known as "pie eyes". Personality He is often friendly and helpful, but he can get angry when someone makes fun of him. He is also emotional, as he can cry randomly. He is also somewhat sarcastic. Trivia *This page was created by ButterBlaziken230 to help the creator out. *Cherry was originally a extremely suicidal object, but this was changed. *He likes listening to music. *He had a YouTube channel called "Cherry the Flipacliper". However, the channel got deleted for unknown reasons. *Sometimes (but not often), Cherry might swear if he gets extremely angry. *He hates laugh tracks. *The first words Cherry said in one of his videos are "Calm down, please.". *Cherry's birthday is on the 7th of November, 2007. *His favourite colour is turquoise. *One time, ButterBlaziken230 mistook Cherry's bandages for being a part of his headphones, calling them "crystals". *He owns a tablet. *He is a huge South Park fan. *The creator's username, TheCherryWHY, is a reference to a video uploaded onto Cherry's channel in which he played MovieStarPlanet. In that video, he named himself "TheCherryWHY". *For a very short time, after his first channel was deleted, he made a second channel called "Cherry the Flipacliper is b-a-c-k!" However, his second channel was deleted shortly after. *"Cherry the Flipacliper is b-a-c-k!" is an obvious reference to "Jaxen Ross is b-a-c-k!". *Cherry's current design officially revealed him as a cyborg. *Cherry is currently in Numberlemon as 53. *He can use his leafs as a propeller. This also means that he can fly. *He has a vocaded voice, similarly to Puffball. Gallery File:Frame_1571343108655.png|The creator’s old profile pic, which features Cherry. 2AF72535-5F08-45EA-B003-5D981D274D8D.jpeg|Fanart by BB230. 338C3E43-9E36-4B37-8486-C096FC803591.jpeg|More fanart by BB230. Frame 1571413585054.png|Cherry in the Cherries' gallery. Carmentt.png|In the comments of a video, somebody requested Cherry to draw "Carment", so he did, and this was the result. CyingCherry.png|Cherry crying very loudly. Cherry boye.png|A default Cherry. CherryChristmascostume2019.png|Cherry dressed up as a pudding for Christmas. Slop.jpg|A crudely-drawn Cherry. BowtieCherry.jpg|Cherry with a bowtie. RlCherry.png|Cherry visiting the real world. CE761450-FF9A-4300-A1EB-6E3E2F248ED4.jpeg|'MORE FANART BY BB230 AAAH' Reccomended trash.png|Cherry looks at his YouTube reccomendations. Doitright.png|Cherry singing along to Do It Right by Jingle Punks. Screenshot_2019-10-20-17-20-27.png|Cherry, as he appears on the Scary Logos Wiki. frame_1571587881965-1.png|The previous picture, but zoomed in onto Cherry. FBBD1671-D584-4B0E-A191-96C08E6843ED.jpeg|More art by BB230. BF9E3E1C-92AD-4E4B-9167-DBEFC5749D4B.jpeg|A redraw after the creator announced a design revision. It craccc.png|Re-designed Cherry with a cracked cyborg eye. Frame 1571931017150.png|The Cherry Timeline. 8F2FC3DC-28D5-4D23-B3D3-486856C3BB2C.jpeg|BB230's redraw of The Cherry Timeline. Cherry (Me).png|Cherry's design revision. Cherry from 2018.png|An extremely old design of Cherry, created around May of 2018. 3F45C8FB-C8EE-4A3A-BBA0-41E43FF94F54.jpeg|Yet some more BB230 artwork. (WHY AM I SMILING) 581FDFBE-F883-48E6-874D-EE3A7C01E612.png|His new asset. Cherri.png|The creator's current profile picture on Fandom and YouTube. 3CFF5BCE-330E-465D-9481-634B6939BCBC.jpeg|Cherry with -1. (By BB230) 2019-11-11 19.44.18.jpg|Some more Cherry fanart....yay. 2019-11-11 19.47.18.jpg|Cherry....but built in ROBLOX. 42B60F38-4250-4CF2-BE1D-78C0A51BC65B.jpeg|Cherry hanging out with some of the green contestants in CFOS (By BB230) 421756F8-3F3A-413E-AAA3-3DA7496FA56B.jpeg|Cherry about to leave, whilst some of BB230's OCs wave at him. cherry updated.png|2020 redesign. (Based of on Pokemon's Cheri Berry) Category:Arms and Legs Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Pink Category:Males Category:Red Category:Nice Category:Sad Category:Sarcastic Category:Kind Category:Depressed Category:Crybaby Category:Fruit